


To protect my love

by MarellyJeon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarellyJeon/pseuds/MarellyJeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks he has Zayn's interest in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To protect my love

To protect my love

Zayn couldn’t help pacing the floor in his quarters as Poppy looked over the pale form lying in his bed. Niall wasn’t supposed to be harmed in any way; not even a hair on his head and he was just supposed to stay back in the infirmary helping Poppy and the others tending to the injured in the battle. 

Instead, Niall had actually sneaked outside against his warnings and fevered promises that he would stay clear. Voldemort had just been defeated, he could see Severus holding up Harry who looked severely injured but still alive. He scanned the area for the other Aurors and saw Liam and Louis, the new Auror, Harry Styles with nasty gash on his forehead and then he sees Niall running out through the front door. 

Zayn didn’t think he has enough energy to run so he paused and waited for Niall to run into his arms instead. It all happened in slow motion, Niall was just a distance away and then suddenly he raised his wand and before Zayn could even understand what was happening, Niall is on his back, eyes closed and a DeathEater in the same position as Niall except his eyes were opened and lifeless. 

Harry Styles stood behind the DeathEater, his wand raised and it seemed he had managed to cast a spell to disarm but not fast enough that the DeathEater’s spell might have hit Niall first. 

He didn’t know what was happening, all he could remember was Liam levitating Niall up the stairs to the Infirmary, Louis pulling him and the world was a blur of red as he watched Poppy tried to revive Niall and figure out what Spell had been used against him. 

He remembered Louis hitting his face and telling him to pull himself together and then he just sat on of the armchair as Poppy worked. 

“ It was a Cruciatus that backfired.” She said. Then Poppy paused and pursed her lips as if unsure of what to say. 

“ Niall, he’s fine. But I’m not sure if you know of the protective spell that...” Before Poppy could continue, Zayn is up on his feet, demanding answers. Hermione, who had appeared in the room , looking just as dishevelled as the rest of them, put up a hand to stop him. 

“ Zayn, sit down and I will tell you.” Hermione said as she stepped up to the bed, her face suddenly pale and ashen. 

“ It’s a protective spell to protect you, Zayn. Not just any ordinary spell. “ 

Her voice became wary and cautious , it made Zayn dread the rest of her words. 

“ It’s similar to what Harry’s mother did for him when he was a baby. Very similar.”

Zayn fell back onto the armchair when he heard this. 

Hermione hesitated to continue. 

“ What is it, Hermione?” 

His voice low and dangerous as he stared at her, she gave a sigh and her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“ It’s not my place to say. He made me promise not to tell you anything else!” 

“ This is my bonded’s life, we are talking about here. So you better tell me what’s going on.” 

Hermione took out a wand and hover it around Niall’s abdomen and immediately, a glowing blue light appeared.

“ Only a bearer can cast this particular spell.” There’s a gasp coming from Poppy. Zayn stared at the blue glowing light until suddenly it made sense.

“ That’s my baby, and the spell he did was to give up his life so that I would be alive for the baby. But why-” Hermione moved her wand and the blue, glowing light began to dissipate. 

“ Even if something happens to him, his body would be preserved until the baby’s due to be born. The spell is to ensure the survival of the baby and only, one other parent.”

Only one other parent.

Zayn couldn’t even fathom the thought of living a life without Niall. It seemed too horrible for the thought to even exist. 

“ He found out about the baby two weeks before the battle, Zayn. He begged me to help him because he wanted to protect the most important person in his life and that’s you. He wanted to make  
sure you live even if it meant giving up his life. “

Zayn fell to his knees beside Niall’s bed side. 

“ But Cruciatus, why did it-“ Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

“ I think Auror Styles managed to disarm the spell in time but it’s his condition that made him pass out. He’s having a baby, Zayn. His body is weak. He’s been busy helping me with the wounded all day.”

Poppy said as she scanned her wand around Niall’s abdomen again. 

“ Let him rest, maybe get some food in, and we’ll see. He’s going to be just fine, Zayn. You’ll see.” Poppy said as she patted his shoulders fondly with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though Zayn had left Hogwarts a couple of years ago and is a fully-fledged Auror who is respected among his peers didn’t stand a chance against one Poppy Pomfrey’s wrath.  
She had given explicit warnings and instructions for everybody to go home, rest , eat , wash up and not to come back unless necessary and it included Zayn as well. 

Severus was an exception, seeing he’s one of the staff but even he was chased back to the dungeons leaving Harry sleeping on a bed beside Niall.

Zayn couldn’t bear a moment away from Niall. It seemed torturous; being in their home but Niall being away in the infirmary sleeping off the recovery spell. So he did what Poppy told him except, he’s back in the infirmary after an hour, pulling up an arm chair beside Niall and taking his hand. 

He ignored Poppy’s annoyed glares and but smiled when she transfigure the armchair into a bed for him so that he could lie on his side to watch Niall sleep. His eyes fell on Niall’s abdomen and a thrill ran through him at the thought of their baby. 

He knew Niall is a bearer but he didn’t think it would be this fast that he would conceive. 

His thoughts lingered on their future before them and he fell asleep holding onto Niall’s hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~

His dreams woke him up and Zayn bolted up in bed with tears running down his face. It seemed so vivid and real; he saw Niall’s body among the dead in the aftermath of the battle. He attended Niall’s funeral with a bundle of blue in his arms. He dreamt of brown, mousy hair and blue eyes.

“ Hi, Zayn.” Zayn felt more tears when he heard that voice. He had been afraid that he didn’t have the chance to hear that voice again. 

“ Hey.” He turned to see Niall awake, propped up by several pillows, smiling softly at him. He looks pale and tired and fragile, Zayn had almost been a little afraid that it was again, a dream.

He hugged whatever of Niall that he could without crushing him and left kisses all over his face which left the blonde giggling a little.

“ I missed you, Zaynie.”

Zayn chuckled at the use of that silly nickname that Niall has for him. 

“ And I miss you too.” His eyes dropped to the Niall’s hand folded on top of his abdomen.

“ ‘Mione told you, huh.” Zayn closed his eyes as he suddenly recalled the pit of fear in his stomach the moment Niall was hit with the spell and before he knew of the protective spell.

“ yeah, it was pretty scary stuff. And you didn’t tell me anything.” Niall shifted slightly and winced a little. 

Zayn’s immediately on his feet. 

“ It’s alright, Zayn. It’s just a little cramp. “ He said as he rubbed a little over his abdomen.

“ We are going to have a baby.” Niall smiled and reached out for Zayn’s hand. 

“ Erm, surprise?” Niall had the guts to look sheepish and guilty. Zayn squeezed his hand back and shook his head. 

“ It was a surprise all right. My heart almost stopped. “ Niall looked worried when Zayn said that.

“ Are you all right? Are you injured anywhere? I can’t believe I didn’t-“ The rest of his sentence stopped when Zayn reached up to press a kiss to his lips. Niall closed his eyes and sighed.

“ I’m fine, nothing Poppy couldn’t fix.” Zayn bend over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Zayn? I’m feeling really tired.” Zayn immediately pulled at the mountain of pillows behind him, letting him lie flat on his back. 

“ Thank you. I wanted to talk to you but,” A yawn escaped his mouth and Zayn smiled as he rubbed Niall’s chin with his thumb.

“ Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“ Promise?”


End file.
